


According to You

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Love, Music, Song - Freeform, according to you, friends - Freeform, i can do better, music that speaks to the soul, orianthi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley has a good idea for a song she and Jake should perform together for their weekly assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Marley and Jake together. And I adore Orianthi's According to You. It just works so well for them. Enjoy! And please go listen to the song. (I own nothing!)

According to you  
I’m stupid,  
I’m useless,  
I can’t do anything right

Marley sat back as she played Jake the song. She watched him.  
“This kind of makes me think of you and Kitty.” He admitted softly  
“How?”  
“She treats me…like I’m a piece of meat. Like I can’t do anything unless she approves. But you just let me be who I am. You like everything about me, even when you shouldn’t.”  
“Then we should sing it to her.” She suggested shyly. “Well, maybe not directly to her. The assignment this week is I Can Do Better.”  
“And I have.” He’d said, holding her face between his hands and kissing her gently.  
“My mom could come in any minute.” Marley said, even as she pressed her lips to his.  
“I know.” He kissed her again and stood. “You think I could learn this song in a week on my guitar?” He turned it up slightly.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.

“You’re a genius on that thing, of course you can.” She said. She pulled him to sit beside her.  
“You’re too good to me.”  
“I guess.”  
“You guess?” He kissed her cheek. “Maybe this song is a little more about you.”  
She rested her head on his shoulder and sang along,

“According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
Baby tell me what I got to lose.”

“Nothing.” Jake said softly. “You’ve got nothing to lose. And neither do I.” He lifted Marley’s head from his shoulder and turned her face so that she was looking at him. “Marley, you are too good for me. But I don’t care.”  
She sighed, “I always hoped for the guy in this song.”  
He smirked. “The guy that told you how useless you are?”  
She laughed. “No, the one who told me how much I was really worth.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you, Jake.”  
“I know.”  
They kissed again, but they were interrupted by a tap on the door and Marley’s mother clearing her throat. They looked up.  
“Are you staying for dinner, Jake?” She asked, a sideways smile on her face.  
“I’d love to, but I need to go. I promised my mom I’d actually be home tonight.” He chuckled and picked his bag up off the floor. He kissed Marley’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow.” She blushed.  
“I’m looking forward to that meatloaf tomorrow, Mama Rose.” He said as he passed Marley’s mom in the hall.  
“You’re one of the very few who actually like it.” She commented.  
“Meat in almost any form is my favorite.” He smiled. He looked at her critically a moment. “You’re looking good, by the way.”  
She blushed to rival her daughter. “I lost another two pounds.”  
“Wow, congrats!” He gave her a genuine smile.  
“Thanks.” Her blush deepened.  
“Keep up the great work, Mama Rose. Marley…” He sent a smile her way, not wanting to say more in front of her mother.  
Marley followed him to the door and kissed his cheek.  
He whispered, “I love you.”  
She smiled. “I know.”


End file.
